1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cabinet installation device and more particularly to cabinet installation device which includes a support and lifting system that provides a means maintaining, lifting and supporting the cabinets during a typical installation process, inherently rendering a device that not only facilitates cabinet installation, but also enables cabinets to be installed by a single worker effectively, expeditiously and successfully.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinet installation often requires the use of more than one person to complete the installation procedure. It is nearly impossible for one person to accurately support the cabinet weight at the correct height while sufficiently completing the installation procedure. In order to reduce additional work force requirements, as well as expedite the cabinet installation process, numerous devices have been developed, as evidenced by the prior art.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,126 issued to Atkinson there is disclosed a cabinet mounting apparatus specifically for use during positioning of a cabinet for mounting. Although this device may alleviate the need for additional individuals to complete the mounting process, the device is complex and bulky.
Another device that is used for lifting and maintaining cabinets during the installation process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,234 issued to McKee. McKee discloses a cabinet installation tool device to aid a single person in installing wall cabinets which includes a frame of adjustable depth to be mounted across the top of a base cabinet, a vertical support member carried by the frame, a horizontal plate mounted atop the vertical support member for engaging the bottom of a wall cabinet with a means for adjusting the height of the vertical support member. Although this cabinet installation tool device may enable one person to successfully complete a wall cabinet installation, the device is bulky and requires numerous adjustments to align to the appropriate height requirements.
Other devices have been developed which concentrate on the process of lifting any larger and bulky load. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,272 issued to Brennan, Sr. there is disclosed is a multi-purpose work piece holder apparatus for panels or cabinets which will assist in holding, raising, and positioning the work piece into place.
Yet another example of a lifting apparatus is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,933 issued to Cooper wherein disclosed is a portable lifting device which via a portable jack provides lifting and stabilization of large items such as heavy boards or lumber for mounting on a ceiling or other elevated position. This lifting device is primarily used for lifting ceiling boards, large panels and other materials of this nature and require too much space when working in the restricted spaces associated with cabinet installation.
Though these devices may have proven to be successful in their scope of use, they address complex, bulky devices which are limited in there use and may require an adequate amount of space, as well as extensive training to accurately operate. What is needed is a cabinet installation device that is portable and compact in size so as to be easily stored and transported to any work site, and which is relatively compact in size to enable successful operation of the device, regardless as to the size of the work environment. Such a device should be efficient and appropriately sized so as to provide for a final product that is simple in design and structure and which will prove successful in operation so as to achieve the desired results.
Hence it is seen that none of these previous inventions provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a compact and portable cabinet installation device. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein, such as the needs identified above. The present invention achieves its intended purposes by providing a cabinet installation device that is compact in size and successful during utilization. The cabinet installation device disclosed herein further meets its objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a cabinet installation device that is simple in design so as to provide for an apparatus that is not only user friendly, but is successful in operation for achieving the desired results. The purpose of the cabinet installation device of the present invention is to provide for an apparatus that will aid a cabinet installer. On this end, the present invention will include lifting and/or lowering capabilities so as to enable the installer to achieve the desire height for the particular cabinet. Once the height is met, the cabinet will be supported by the present invention. This will provide for the user to properly install the cabinet. Hence, it is seen that the present invention can allow the process of installing cabinets to be achieved by the use of a single worker so as to provide for a one-man operation.
Enabling such an apparatus, the present invention comprises a base that maintains and houses a support, lifting and lowering assembly. Optionally, extending upwardly from the base is a guide assembly. The guide aids during the lifting and lowering process. An access extends through the guide to provide access for the operation of the support and lifting assembly, known as the operational assembly.
The operational assembly comprises a lifting and lowering apparatus and used in the preferred embodiment is a conventional jack. This jack is secured to the base. Preferably, the jack is a hydraulically controlled assembly. However, this lifting and lowering apparatus can be any element that is capable of lifting and lowering, such as the use of a motor, a pneumatically controlled bladder or the like. Each lifting and lower apparatus will include a handle that is easy to grasp. So as to provide for a design the enables the user to comfortably and effectively use a hand or foot to for manipulating the present invention. A separate lowering pedal can be provided. This will provide for a device that includes separate handles for raising and/or lowering the operational assembly.
Secured to the tip of the operational assembly is a support plate. In one embodiment of the present invention, this support plate receives the cabinet.
In an optional design, secured to the support plate is a support sleeve. This sleeve includes an upper support and outer downwardly extending side walls. These downwardly extending side walls communicate with the support plate. Thus, the outer ends of the support plate are secured to the inner surface of the cowardly extending side wall.
To enhance the present invention, a height adjuster can be provided. The height adjuster is ideally suited for situations when additional height is desired, such as when installing a cabinet above the refrigerator. The height adjuster is placed over the present invention or optionally, the present invention is placed on top of the height adjuster.
To utilize the present invention, the operational assembly is lowered to its lowest position. The desired cabinet, which is to be installed, is placed on the particular support, this is dependent upon which embodiment is utilized. The operational assembly is raised to the desired position. Adjustments, such as raising or lowering the cabinet are made until the precise location is met. Once met, the cabinet is installed as deemed appropriate by the installer. When secured, the present invention is lowered for additional use or storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a user friendly cabinet installation device which is compact, light in weight and simple to use and which will overcome deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior cabinet installation devices thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an apparatus, which will enable a one-man operation during the process of cabinet installation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a cabinet installation device, which is able to achieve minute adjustments during the cabinet installation for the height necessary for proper installation.
A further object of the present invention to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a cabinet installation device in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to cabinet installation, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, and versatile enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the disclosed invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention taken in conjunction with the claims and accompanying drawings.